Cabin fever
by AmyJ10
Summary: Set just after threads. THREADS SPOILERS!


Ouch!

Warnings: very clean but mention of possible sex.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: SPOILERS FOR THREADS! This is set directly where threads left off.

Summery: Daniel wishes he could have stayed dead.

Daniel walked through Jack's cabin, he was being as quiet as he cold as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee. It had been a long few days, he sighed as he heard Jack's mobile phone go off. He followed the noise and fond himself out side Jack's bedroom. He opened the door slowly, immediately looking at the ground to search for the phone. He got on his hands and knees and grabbed the phone. After successfully stopping it- or breaking it he was about to get up when he heard a soft moan. His eyes widened- he winced and tried to get out of the room as quickly as he could. He ran strait into the dressing table at the side of him and suddenly Jack shot up-

"Daniel!" he exclaimed, Daniel turned around and froze as he saw Sam clutching at the sheets,

"Sam!" he started,

"Daniel!" Jack shouted again,

"Oh God-" his hand flew up to his eyes,

"You know what I'm sorry I thought- I heard you're phone" he started explaining as he headed towards the door with his hand still covering his eyes. "So I came in and I stopped the phone but then heard…Sam, but I thought she was Kerry and uh-" he stopped as he walked strait into the doorframe. "Ow" he practically ran out the door. Jack rolled his eyes and fell back onto the pillow.

"Remind me to get a lock for that door." He sighed, she began to laugh. He turned to her with raised eyebrows,

"Okay, number one we have the whole no giggling rule and number two you found that funny?" he asked,

"His face!" she was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes. Jack tried to hide his smirk.

"Okay, maybe it was a bit funny." He started to laugh with her.

Daniel walked out into the kitchen to see Teal'c.

"Daniel Jackson, are you well?" he asked.

"I am totally fine- uh, yeah totally- not scarred for life at all." He said sarcastically. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel-" Jack walked out with a pair of trousers and a shirt on,

"Jack, I'm fine and I'm sorry okay it was an accident-" he stopped as he saw the grin on Jack's face.

"Danny, outside." He said. Both men left Teal'c standing with a confused stare on his face. Sam walked out into the room,

"Morning Teal'c." she grinned.

Daniel was sat staring at the ground,

"Oh come on Daniel it's not as if you saw me naked or anything." He smiled,

"Yeah, not funny." He sighed,

"Is it really that much of a problem for you?" Jack asked gently,  
"What you guys seeing me naked? Of course it was embarrassing-"  
"I meant me and Sam, Daniel."

"Oh, you and Sam- No not at all I'm happy for you both, really happy I mean I didn't need to see the whole-"

"Daniel we were-"  
"Yes, I know you were sleeping but that implies that you had some reason to be tired and that means that you were-"  
"Daniel, last night we-" he stopped as Daniel continued his babbling.  
"I don't need to know Jack seriously I mean I'm getting mental images and It's not fun I mean-"  
"Daniel would you just shut up for a second!" Jack shouted, Daniel looked up. "Last night we talked,"

"You talked?" Daniel asked. "You mean- code words right?"  
"No, I mean we talked-"  
"Then why was Sam naked?"

"She wasn't naked she had a tank top on and some of my pyjama bottoms. You just freaked out and ran- you saw her bare arm and assumed." He said, Daniel was silent for a second.

"So you talked huh? That's pretty romantic," he smiled.

"Yeah, tell anyone and I will have to kill you." Jack smiled.

Jack walked into his bedroom ad was quickly followed by Sam, he turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is he okay?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her tightly,

"After I explained what actually happened he was fine." He told her, he kissed her forehead.

"You know last night just talking, being in your arms- it was perfect." She told him, "I've never felt so happy and so safe in my whole life,"

"The first night of the rest of our lives." He said,

"You're getting soppy in you're old age," she smiled.

"Maybe, I can let the guard down now I've got you." He joked. "I'm really a poet trapped in a soldiers body." He told her, she laughed. "You know I really do-"  
"I know Jack, me too." She looked up and kissed him passionately.

"Close the door!" they heard Daniel yelling. Sam immediately burst out laughing,

"You're really good at ruining the mood Daniel!" Jack shouted back. Sam kissed him softly.

"Better?" she asked, he smiled and shut the door with his foot. He kissed her again with passion and love. "You know they'll think we're-"

"Let them think- and then when we get home- we can do!" he told her. She smiled and kissed him again. "Oh, here's to an incredibly fast holiday." He mumbled.

"Shut up…Sir" she kissed him again. They fell back on the bed as he started tickling her. She screamed out loud and started laughing.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other as they heard,

"Jack!" Sam's shrieks ran through the cabin.

"You'd think they could wait?" Daniel mumbled as he walked out of the cabin closely followed by Teal'c who had a smile plastered all over his face.


End file.
